A wearable item may be provided with information that shows an affinity between a wearer of the wearable item and an object of the affinity. The object of the affinity may be an entity, a theme, an event, a concept, an object or any other suitable thing or idea. The affinity may include a personal affinity, a corporate affinity, a promotion, a message or any other suitable affinity. The information is typically limited to a presentation that is fixed when the wearable item is created or the information is initially applied.
The wearer may have affinities to more than one object. The wearer's affinity or affinities may change.
It would be desirable, therefore, to provide a wearable item that has an electronic display.